


Protections (Interstitial)

by PinkPenguinParade



Series: In Action How Like an Angel [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, angel nerdery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPenguinParade/pseuds/PinkPenguinParade
Summary: "Look, are you sure? Really really sure?""Of course I am, my dear! Working together I think we can vastly improve the strength and effectiveness of the wards against either ethereal or occult tampering."Crowley paced. "I know, angel, but... this isn't my flat we're talking about, here. This is mycar.You want to scratch wards into mycar!"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: In Action How Like an Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524512
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	Protections (Interstitial)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny outgrowth of our favorite angel being a total nerd about his wardcrafting, because it was in my head and wouldn't let go. 
> 
> I swear I'm working on the big one, it's out for beta and will be set free soon.

"Look, are you sure? Really really sure?"

"Of course I am, my dear! Working together I think we can vastly improve the strength and effectiveness of the wards against either ethereal or occult tampering."

Crowley paced. "I know, angel, but... this isn't my flat we're talking about, here. This is my _car._ You want to scratch wards into my _car!"_

"What are you on about?" Deeply affronted, Aziraphale almost harrumphed. "I would never scratch your car, she's too lovely!"

"Then how are you planning to do this? Because I am not in favor of you scratching my car."

"I've showed you my designs, Crowley." He stabbed a finger down on one long looping design. "This one is designed for inside the car, and it should go straight to the steel without burning through any of the exterior. It's all dependent on getting our powers hooked together the right way."

"Like we did at my flat."

"Not... quite. I think we can do better than we did there, actually. If this works the way it should, we'll want to re-craft some of those to make them stronger."

"But why do you want to test it _on my car?"_

"Oh, very well!" Aziraphale huffed and pulled out a fresh sheet, taking his silver pen and sketching two almost-identical symbols.

"Isn't that the one you put on the shelves to keep away rust and bugs?"

"It is, yes." He tore the paper, separating the two sigils, and brought the first one over to a bookcase with Crowley in tow. "It won't be the same as the ones for the Bentley, because I'm not trying to move it to the inside steel, but here." He laid the paper flush against the shelf and brought Crowley's hand up, positioning it against one end of the sigil while he placed his own fingers on the other end. "Activate it with me, like we've been doing... Now."

They both pushed power into the metallic lines and it glowed, flame and blue at once, mixing in. The paper flaked away, leaving only a faint glowing sketch slowly fading on the shelves.

"Right, yeah. Did you have to do something special to make it transfer through the paper like that?"

"Not the point. Pay attention, please." Aziraphale retrieved the other sigil from his desk and stood expectantly by another shelf.

Crowley wandered over to join him, placing his palm on the paper just overlapping the ward. Aziraphale fiddled with his hand for a moment to get the right point of contact, then placed his own hand precisely. 

"Now, before we do this one, take my other hand, please."

Long thin fingers reached out to engulf stouter, blunter ones. 

"Very good. On three, I want you to activate. One... two... _three."_

Both of them pushed power into the sigil as before, but this time Aziraphale leaned up and smoothly pressed his lips to Crowley's, pushing into their clasped hands as leverage. 

The power into the sigil spiked--the paper flared and fell away as ash, and the symbol itself was much, much brighter. 

A small cloud of dust and must puffed off the shelves and settled gently to the floor.

"I--" squeaked Crowley, and shook himself. "You want to do that to the Bentley? And our homes?"

Aziraphale looked very pleased with himself. "Well, the Bentley, certainly. We'll need to do it at least somewhat in public."

"And the flat? Your shop?"

The angel leaned close. "I think we might be able to do even better for the flat and the shop. Don't you?"

A slow smile grew on the demon's face. "You, ah. You drive a hard bargain, but I think you've convinced me."


End file.
